sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
FBI (TV series)
| developer = | starring = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Atli Örvarsson | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 32 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | camera = | runtime = 44 minutes | company = | distributor = (International) }} | network = CBS | picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = FBI: Most Wanted | website = https://www.cbs.com/shows/fbi/ | production_website = }} FBI is an American crime drama television series created by Dick Wolf and Craig Turk that airs on CBS, where it premiered on September 25, 2018. The series is produced by CBS Television Studios and Universal Television, with Wolf, Arthur W. Forney, Peter Jankowski, and Turk serving as executive producers. The series features an ensemble cast including Missy Peregrym, Zeeko Zaki, Jeremy Sisto, Ebonée Noel, Sela Ward and Alana de la Garza. FBI received a straight-to-series commission for 13 episodes on September 20, 2017. On October 11, 2018, it was announced that the series had received a full season order from CBS. In January 2019, CBS renewed the series for a second season which premiered on September 24, 2019. Premise The series centers on inner workings of the New York office of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). This elite unit brings to bear all their talents, intellect, and technical expertise on major cases in order to keep New York and the country safe. Born into a multi-generational law enforcement family, Special Agent Maggie Bell commits deeply to the people she works with as well as those she protects. Her partner is Special Agent Omar Adom "O. A." Zidan, a West Point graduate from Bushwick who spent two years undercover for the DEA before being cherry-picked by the FBI. Overseeing them is Special Agent in Charge Dana Mosier, who operates under intense pressure 24/7/365 and has undeniable command authority. The team also includes Assistant Special Agent in Charge Jubal Valentine, the nerve center of the office whose ability to easily relate to and engage with both superiors and subordinates makes him a master motivator. Kristen Chazal is the team's most valued resource, a brilliant analyst recruited straight out of college who can piece together the big picture faster than anyone. These first-class agents tenaciously investigate cases including terrorism, organized crime, and counterintelligence. Cast Main * Missy Peregrym as Maggie Bell, FBI special agent and the widow of a Wall Street Journal '' investigative reporter * Zeeko Zaki as Omar Adom "O. A." Zidan, FBI special agent and Maggie's partner, West Point graduate, and Army Ranger * Jeremy Sisto as Jubal Valentine, FBI assistant special agent-in-charge * Ebonée Noel as Kristen Chazal, an FBI analyst, and later special agent * Connie Nielsen as Ellen Solberg ("Pilot") * Sela Ward as Dana Mosier (season 1), FBI special agent-in-charge and the team's supervisor * Alana de la Garza as Isobel Castille (season 2; guest season 1), Mosier's replacement as the team's supervisor * John Boyd as Stuart Scola (season 2), FBI special agent and Kristin's new field partner Recurring * Derek Hedlund as Special Agent JT, an FBI Agent frequently working in the field with OA & Maggie (Season 1 & 2) * James Chen as Ian Lim, an FBI analyst Episodes | end1 = | color2 = #000000 | link2 = #Season 2 (2019) | episodes2 = | start2 = | end2 = }} Season 1 (2018–19) |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = FBI101 |Viewers = 10.09 |ShortSummary = When an apartment building is destroyed by two bomb blasts, it first appears to be part of a gang war. However, further investigation reveals that the mastermind behind the carnage is a white supremacist named Robert Lawrence who wants to create the illusion that groups of non-white people are turning the city into a war zone. The FBI is closing in on Lawrence, but there's one more bomb somewhere, about to go off. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI104 |Viewers = 9.37 |ShortSummary = Several people in New York collapse and die after buying food from a take-away. The team quickly locates the store and find CCTV footage showing a young woman spraying poison onto the food. They track her using CCTV cameras and she dumps the dispenser and her clothes. She also collapses and the dispenser is found to have a needle that injects the user on the fifth press. Tracking through her computer, the team finds that she has been attracted to a radical form of Islam and duped into undertaking the terrorist attack. One of her online friends is also being lined up for the same treatment. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI105 |Viewers = 9.17 |ShortSummary = A family argument is interrupted when a young woman staggers onto the property, stabbed multiple times. Following back her steps, the team finds that she had been buried barely alive and dug herself out of her grave. Many others had not been so lucky. She turns out to be an American citizen born in the Ukraine who was fooled into moving to America with her sister, Brooke, by a slave trafficking group. With her help, the team works out the identity of the local ring-leader, catching up with him in an apartment building where he had just killed the Ukrainian doctor that they were looking for. The traffickers shift their bases of operations, so an online booking service is used to entice them to a motel where Jubal is waiting. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI102 |Viewers = 9.31 |ShortSummary = Three people, including an assistant US district attorney, are killed by a sniper on Park Avenue. Later, six people in a residential neighborhood on Staten Island are killed by the same man. The FBI agents identify the sniper as Cole Cooper, an army veteran who'd lost everything in his life. Cole had taken a teenage boy named Kofi under his wing; the Feds capture Kofi, and try to gain his trust in the hope that he'll tell them where Cole will strike next. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI106 |Viewers = 8.82 |ShortSummary = After a drill at a nuclear power plant, a real alarm goes off, warning the water keeping the reactor cool is leaking and an employee is found dead. The situation is stabilized and the FBI is called in. It is first suspected the murdered employee tried to sabotage the plant, but she didn't have the expertise needed to attempt it, meaning she had a partner who is still on the loose. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI103 |Viewers = 9.41 |ShortSummary = When a senator's daughter is kidnapped and held for ransom, the FBI must find the little girl before time runs out. To do so, they must dig into the senator's past to find out who is behind it. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI108 |Viewers = 9.19 |ShortSummary = Criminals masquerading as police officers rob an armored car and steal two million dollars. The FBI suspects it was an inside job. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI109 |Viewers = 8.91 |ShortSummary = The FBI is called when Victor Beniov, a Russian chemist who used to create chemical weapons and recently published a tell-all book, is kidnapped. The trail of the illegally-purchased weapons leads to two local brothers related to the far-right militia movement. When they rescue Beniov, he tells them they forced him to make hydrogen cyanide by threatening his daughter. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI107 |Viewers = 9.72 |ShortSummary = The FBI team is called to assist when a man in a witness protection program is assassinated. Suspicion falls on his US Marshall handler when another protected witness is killed. Investigation ultimately reveal that it was his boss who was providing names and addresses to people who wanted the protected witnesses dead. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI111 |Viewers = 9.04 |ShortSummary = O. A. is called upon to go undercover when an arms buyer is assassinated. The dead man had been turned by members of another branch of the FBI and was going to help take down Vickers, who is selling 50 new generation shoulder-mounted, laser-guided anti-tank missiles that could be used to shoot down planes. The handler of the dead man was O. A.'s former instructor at Quantico. They almost bring down Vickers but are beaten to the punch by Vickers’ daughter, who was also involved in her father's business, and who had sold him out to a Mexican cartel prepared to pay more to get the weapons. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI112 |Viewers = 9.33 |ShortSummary = After a judge sentences a man to life in prison, she is assassinated along with her daughter. Maggie and O. A. investigate the scene and looks for a possible link related to the sentencing. Dana Mosier takes an interest in the case because she knew the victims. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI110 |Viewers = 7.40 |ShortSummary = The FBI team has to investigate the murder of a misogynist white-supremacist right-wing activist at a local college campus, the same O. A.'s younger sister, Amira, attends. When the investigation leads them to a former staff member of the campus' newspaper, Claire, O. A. and Maggie turn to Amira, who also works in the paper, for information. Thanks to Amira former friendship with Claire, Maggie infiltrates the radical organization they believe responsible for the murder, New Dawn. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI113 |Viewers = 9.45 |ShortSummary = Maggie and O. A. searches for a couple who is responsible for armed robberies that led to the death of an off-duty NYPD officer. The situation turns out to be far more complex than they realized after the female is identified as a missing 18 year old. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI114 |Viewers = 9.06 |ShortSummary = An investigative journalist is murdered and the team uncovers information linking the incident to past cases. The victim's death reminds Maggie of the death of her husband, who was also a reporter. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI115 |Viewers = 9.45 |ShortSummary = A serial bomber goes on a rampage, targeting women. A male profiler is sent by headquarters to help the team and he clashes with Supervisor Dana Mosier's authority. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI116 |Viewers = 8.95 |ShortSummary = The daughter of a wealthy family is kidnapped, but Maggi and O.A. discover the kidnappers, high schoolers, plan to go beyond abduction and orchestrate a school shooting. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI117 |Viewers = 9.13 |ShortSummary = Maggie and O.A. race to find a serial killer targeting young women. The Mayor attempts to cut costs, which hinders the investigation. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI118 |Viewers = 9.08 |ShortSummary = When an ICE deportation officer kills his whole family and runs, O. A. and Maggie teams up with the FBI's Fugitive Task Force to apprehend him. This episode is the backdoor pilot for FBI: Most Wanted |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI119 |Viewers = 8.76 |ShortSummary = The FBI investigates the murder of an American diplomat who was unknowingly being used as a pawn by a dangerous drug-trafficking ring. Jubal and O. A. try to help old friends with addiction problems. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI120 |Viewers = 8.86 |ShortSummary = When a controversial leader from Egypt comes to New York for a heart transplant, O.A. struggles to balance his personal opinion with his professional duty when he is assigned to the security detail. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI121 |Viewers = 8.76 |ShortSummary = The FBI team investigates the murder of a fellow FBI agent. When it's revealed he's been living a double life, the team struggle to decide how much to tell his wife, also an agent, and one of Maggie's closest friends. |LineColor = FABA32 }} |ProdCode = FBI122 |Viewers = 8.56 |ShortSummary = The murder of a woman Maggie's husband Jason was meeting before his death leads the team to investigate a Mexican drug cartel and a money-laundering scheme. Maggie learns why Jason was killed. |LineColor = FABA32 }} }} Season 2 (2019) |ProdCode = FBI201 |Viewers = 8.83 |ShortSummary = Kristen receives her badge and starts her first day as a field agent. The case gets personal for O.A. when a bomb detonates at a restaurant in Queens not far from where he grew up. Although the culprits are apprehended, things get even more complicated when one of the witnesses is revealed to be an undercover FBI agent with another agenda. |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI202 |Viewers = 9.46 |ShortSummary = A prominent blogger's son is kidnapped, forcing the team to look through her two million followers. As the team dig into the family's personal life and online presence, not everything is as it seems. Meanwhile, Kristen continues to adjust to life as a field agent and Maggie reevaluates how she has been coping with her husband's death. |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI203 |Viewers = 8.70 |ShortSummary = A congresswoman running for president survives a car bomb and Maggie and O.A. must find out if there are any more threats. As the team race against time to find the perpetrator, they discover that the motive for the assassination attempt may not be entirely political. |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI204 |Viewers = 8.75 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI205 |Viewers = 8.87 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI206 |Viewers = 8.54 |ShortSummary = A man is found dead by a jogger and the team investigate the shady side of insider trading when they discover he was a whistleblower who had contacted the SEC about an illegal deal. Scola's background and inside knowledge as a former trader comes into handy as he and Kristen comb through a suspect pool of tight-lipped investment bankers and traders. |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI207 |Viewers = 8.87 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI208 |Viewers = 8.83 |ShortSummary = A seemingly unassuming photographer is killed in a car accident and the team uncovers an assassination plot involving the CIA and Russian spies. They must race against time to find the identities of the sleeper agents and who they are targeting. Meanwhile, Maggie is accosted by a man who accidentally bumped into her car and gets asked out for coffee. |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI209 |Viewers = 8.81 |ShortSummary = After an altercation with a student, a high school teacher goes missing, leading the team to investigate everyone who might have had a grudge against him. Also, a key witness in the case steps up to help, and Maggie does whatever she can to ensure their safety. |LineColor = 000 }} |ProdCode = FBI210 |Viewers = 8.47 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000 }} |DirectedBy = David Amann |WrittenBy = Alex Chapple |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000 }} }} Production Development The origins of the series go back to the Television Critics Association summer 2016 press tour, where Wolf revealed plans for a crime drama series, placed in New York and set in the world of the FBI. Wolf's original plan was to introduce it on the NBC network as a planned spin-off to his New York crime drama Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, where it was intended to introduce an FBI agent character, but NBC ultimately did not go through with it and the idea was later put on hold for different reasons. It's Wolf's first drama series to launch on a network other than NBC in 15 years. CBS officially picked up to series on September 20, 2017. The series is produced by CBS Television Studios and Universal Television. On January 25, 2019, during the TCA press tour, FBI was renewed for a second season, which is set to premiere on September 24, 2019. On May 7, 2019, following the renewal it was announced that Milena Govich joined as co-executive producer and director. Casting On March 1, 2018, Zeeko Zaki was cast as Omar Adom. A week later, Jeremy Sisto was cast as Jubal, including Ebonée Noel also cast as Kristin. Before the end of the month, Missy Peregrym had joined the cast as Maggie. The FBI Special Agent in Charge in the first episode ("Pilot") was Ellen Solberg, played by Connie Nielsen. On May 16, 2018, the day of scheduling the series for fall 2018, Nielsen was announced to have left the series for undisclosed reasons. On July 13, 2018, Sela Ward was cast in the second episode as Dana Mosier who fulfills a similar role to Connie Nielsen who was in the first episode. During the season finale, it was indicated that Ward would be departing the series after the first season. On July 9, 2019, Alana de la Garza—who played Isobel Castille in a guest appearance in the first season—was promoted to the main cast for the second season; she will continue to recur on the spin-off series FBI: Most Wanted. On August 6, 2019, John Boyd was cast as Special Agent Stuart Scola, Kristin's new partner in the field, in a recurring role with the option to be promoted to regular at a later date. Boyd was promoted to regular on October 7, 2019. Reception Critical response On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the series has an approval rating of 61% based on 23 reviews, with an average rating of 6.25 out of 10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Dick Wolf's new series sports a compelling cast and adrenaline-spiking spectacle, although some viewers may find this retread of the mega-producer's previous procedural formulas overly familiar." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 57 out of 100 based on 13 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings Overall p.m. | timeslot_length1 = 2 | episodes1 = 22 | start1 = | startrating1 = 10.90 | end1 = | endrating1 = 8.56 | season1 = 2018–19 | rank1 = 11 | viewers1 = 12.37 | link2 = #Season 2 (2019) | episodes2 = | start2 = | startrating2 = 8.83 | end2 = | endrating2 = | season2 = 2019–20 | rank2 = | viewers2 = }} Season 1 | title2 = Green Birds | date2 = October 2, 2018 | rs2 = 1.2/5 | viewers2 = 9.37 | dvr2 = 0.7 | dvrv2 = 3.70 | total2 = 1.9 | totalv2 = 13.07 | title3 = Prey | date3 = October 9, 2018 | rs3 = 1.0/4 | viewers3 = 9.17 | dvr3 = 0.7 | dvrv3 = 3.56 | total3 = 1.7 | totalv3 = 12.74 | title4 = Crossfire | date4 = October 16, 2018 | rs4 = 1.0/5 | viewers4 = 9.31 | dvr4 = 0.6 | dvrv4 = 3.51 | total4 = 1.6 | totalv4 = 12.82 | title5 = Doomsday | date5 = October 23, 2018 | rs5 = 1.0/5 | viewers5 = 8.82 | dvr5 = 0.7 | dvrv5 = 3.61 | total5 = 1.7 | totalv5 = 12.44 | title6 = Family Man | date6 = October 30, 2018 | rs6 = 1.0/5 | viewers6 = 9.41 | dvr6 = 0.7 | dvrv6 = 3.22 | total6 = 1.7 | totalv6 = 12.63 | title7 = Cops and Robbers | date7 = November 13, 2018 | rs7 = 1.1/5 | viewers7 = 9.19 | dvr7 = 0.7 | dvrv7 = 3.55 | total7 = 1.8 | totalv7 = 12.75 | title8 = This Land is Your Land | date8 = November 20, 2018 | rs8 = 1.0/5 | viewers8 = 8.91 | dvr8 = 0.7 | dvrv8 = 3.58 | total8 = 1.7 | totalv8 = 12.49 | title9 = Compromised | date9 = December 4, 2018 | rs9 = 1.0/5 | viewers9 = 9.72 | dvr9 = 0.7 | dvrv9 = 3.52 | total9 = 1.7 | totalv9 = 13.24 | title10 = The Armorer's Faith | date10 = December 11, 2018 | rs10 = 1.0/4 | viewers10 = 9.04 | dvr10 = 0.6 | dvrv10 = 3.50 | total10 = 1.6 | totalv10 = 12.54 | title11 = Identity Crisis | date11 = January 15, 2019 | rs11 = 1.0/5 | viewers11 = 9.33 | dvr11 = 0.5 | dvrv11 = 3.20 | total11 = 1.5 | totalv11 = 12.54 | title12 = A New Dawn | date12 = January 22, 2019 | rs12 = 0.8/4 | viewers12 = 7.40 | dvr12 = 0.7 | dvrv12 = 3.64 | total12 = 1.5 | totalv12 = 11.04 | title13 = Partners in Crime | date13 = February 12, 2019 | rs13 = 1.0/4 | viewers13 = 9.45 | dvr13 = 0.6 | dvrv13 = 3.65 | total13 = 1.6 | totalv13 = 13.11 | title14 = Exposed | date14 = February 19, 2019 | rs14 = 0.9/4 | viewers14 = 9.06 | dvr14 = 0.7 | dvrv14 = 3.95 | total14 = 1.6 | totalv14 = 13.02 | title15 = Scorched Earth | date15 = February 26, 2019 | rs15 = 1.0/5 | viewers15 = 9.45 | dvr15 = 0.6 | dvrv15 = 3.76 | total15 = 1.6 | totalv15 = 13.21 | title16 = Invisible | date16 = March 12, 2019 | rs16 = 0.9/4 | viewers16 = 8.95 | dvr16 = 0.7 | dvrv16 = 3.62 | total16 = 1.6 | totalv16 = 12.58 | title17 = Apex | date17 = March 26, 2019 | rs17 = 0.9/4 | viewers17 = 9.13 | dvr17 = 0.6 | dvrv17 = 3.57 | total17 = 1.5 | totalv17 = 12.70 | title18 = Most Wanted | date18 = April 2, 2019 | rs18 = 0.9/4 | viewers18 = 9.08 | dvr18 = 0.7 | dvrv18 = 3.73 | total18 = 1.6 | totalv18 = 12.81 | title19 = Conflict of Interest | date19 = April 16, 2019 | rs19 = 0.9/4 | viewers19 = 8.76 | dvr19 = 0.6 | dvrv19 = 3.82 | total19 = 1.5 | totalv19 = 12.58 | title20 = What Lies Beneath | date20 = April 30, 2019 | rs20 = 0.9/4 | viewers20 = 8.86 | dvr20 = 0.5 | dvrv20 = 3.48 | total20 = 1.4 | totalv20 = 12.34 | title21 = Appearances | date21 = May 7, 2019 | rs21 = 0.8/4 | viewers21 = 8.76 | dvr21 = 0.5 | dvrv21 = 3.45 | total21 = 1.3 | totalv21 = 12.11 | title22 = Closure | date22 = May 14, 2019 | rs22 = 0.8/4 | viewers22 = 8.56 | dvr22 = 0.6 | dvrv22 = 3.51 | total22 = 1.4 | totalv22 = 12.07 }} Season 2 | title2 = The Lives of Others | date2 = October 1, 2019 | rs2 = 1.0/5 | viewers2 = 9.46 | dvr2 = 0.6 | dvrv2 = 3.40 | total2 = 1.6 | totalv2 = 12.86 | title3 = American Idol | date3 = October 8, 2019 | rs3 = 0.8/4 | viewers3 = 8.70 | dvr3 = 0.5 | dvrv3 = 3.24 | total3 = 1.3 | totalv3 = 11.94 | title4 = An Imperfect Science | date4 = October 15, 2019 | rs4 = 0.9/4 | viewers4 = 8.75 | dvr4 = 0.5 | dvrv4 = 3.18 | total4 = 1.4 | totalv4 = 11.93 | title5 = Crossroads | date5 = October 22, 2019 | rs5 = 0.8/4 | viewers5 = 8.87 | dvr5 = 0.5 | dvrv5 = 3.04 | total5 = 1.3 | totalv5 = 11.90 | title6 = Outsider | date6 = November 5, 2019 | rs6 = 0.8/4 | viewers6 = 8.54 | dvr6 = 0.5 | dvrv6 = 3.51 | total6 = 1.3 | totalv6 = 12.06 | title7 = Undisclosed | date7 = November 12, 2019 | rs7 = 0.7/4 | viewers7 = 8.87 | dvr7 = 0.5 | dvrv7 = 3.57 | total7 = 1.2 | totalv7 = 12.45 | title8 = Codename: Ferdinand | date8 = November 19, 2019 | rs8 = 0.8/4 | viewers8 = 8.83 | dvr8 = 0.5 | dvrv8 = 3.33 | total8 = 1.3 | totalv8 = 12.17 | title9 = Salvation | date9 = November 26, 2019 | rs9 = 0.9/5 | viewers9 = 8.81 | dvr9 = 0.6 | dvrv9 = 3.50 | total9 = 1.5 | totalv9 = 12.32 | title10 = Ties That Bind | date10 = December 17, 2019 | rs10 = 0.8/4 | viewers10 = 8.47 | dvr10 = 0.6 | dvrv10 = 3.68 | total10 = 1.4 | totalv10 = 12.15 }} Spin-off On January 29, 2019, it was announced that CBS had commissioned a backdoor pilot with an attached series commitment for a potential spin-off series titled FBI: Most Wanted, with the episode to air in the latter part of the first season. The series will focus on the division of the FBI tasked with tracking and capturing the most notorious criminals on the FBI's Most Wanted list. According to Dick Wolf, the spin-off is set to launch a series of interconnected shows similar to Wolf's Chicago and Law & Order franchises on NBC. Actors who have been cast were reported to be: Julian McMahon, Alana de la Garza, Kellan Lutz, Roxy Sternberg, and Nathaniel Arcand, as well as Keisha Castle-Hughes. On May 9, 2019, CBS announced that FBI: Most Wanted had been ordered to series. References }} External links * * Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation in fiction Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series created by Dick Wolf Category:Television series by Wolf Films Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Television series scored by Atli Örvarsson